world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414-DarmokAcenia
cthonicCatamite CC began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 20:54 -- 08:54 CC: Ͽ Ĵade, shaking Ĵohn! Ͼ 08:54 GT: What?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:55 CC: Ͽ Ҁalliope asleep! Ͼ 08:55 GT: I don't know this game!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:57 CC: Ͽ றeouet, in the Ⱦower. Ͼ 08:57 GT: Are you a bot?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:58 CC: Ͽ Տami, in the darkness. Ͼ 08:59 GT: Sufferer, in the Exotic Human Food Restaurant!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 CC: Ͽ Đisciple, sitting at the bar? Ͼ 09:01 GT: Dolorosa, serving strange things on nutrition carriers!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:01 CC: Ͽ Σridan, ϝĻѦƦǷΪאǴ agian. Ͼ 09:01 GT: ohh, i don't know that one.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:01 GT: Are they your friends?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:02 CC: Ͽ Ʀoxy, searching for a pumpkin. Ͼ 09:02 GT: what pumpkin?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:03 GT: OH LIKE A JACK-OH-LANTERN?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:03 GT: I LOVE THOSEѼ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:04 CC: Ͽ Ĵake and Đirk on Ļand of Ⱦombs and Жrypton? Ͼ 09:04 GT: Ahh, there's so many humans. I don't know those ones.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:06 CC: Ͽ Ʀose and Жanaya on the Ѧsteroid? Ͼ 09:06 GT: Uhm...Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 GT: Erisio in the recently burnt garden! Receiving a great scolding!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 GT: :DѼ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:07 CC: Ͽ Ĵohn, his "god" revealed? Ͼ 09:07 GT: Are you a robot? One of my human friends let me message a smarterChild on here a little while ago! But it only talked about butts.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:09 CC: Ͽ Ѧradia, before Σquius. Ͼ 09:10 GT: You must have a lot of friends!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:10 GT: I'm really jealous.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:11 CC: Ͽ Đirk, before the Ǵame. Ͼ 09:12 GT: Game?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:12 CC: Ͽ Ĵohn, Ѧ Ƿackage is Đue. Ͼ 09:13 GT: Package! Ohhh like presents? I ordered a book and it should be mailing to the base of the human tree.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 GT: I am very excited!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:13 GT: Do you read?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:16 CC: Ͽ Ʀose. Ͼ 09:16 GT: Oh! I know that one. The human flower. You can make leafwater with it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ : 09:16 LL: You hear a Buzzing outside your bedroom window. 09:17 GT: Hold on!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:17 -- gracefulThaumaturge GT is now Away -- : 09:17 LL: A Delivery Drone is outside your window! : 09:18 GT: Hella! Acenia is super excited and opens the window. "Do I owe you anything?" She fumbles in the hidden pockets of her dress for coin, but she converted her money to human currency last week and blushes in embarrassment. : 09:19 LL: The drone drops a package and leaves. : 09:19 GT: "Oh." Acenia slowly waves and watches the drone fly off. 09:20 -- gracefulThaumaturge GT is no longer Away -- 09:20 GT: Nevermind the package came now, I think!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:20 CC: Ͽ Ĵohn, his Ɓirthday Ѧrrives! Ͼ 09:21 GT: Oh! Wait, do you work for the mail?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 GT: Did I get someone else's box?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 GT: Should I not open it?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:22 CC: Ͽ Đave, sending Ҁodes. Ͼ : 09:21 GT: Acenia excitedly picks up the box and skips to her desk, carefully opening it with an absurdly ornate "wand" letter opener. : 09:21 LL: Inside is a pumpkin. : 09:22 GT: Acenia giggles happily and kicks her feet a little bit. Pumpkins are the best. : 09:22 GT: Acenia lifts the pumpkin out of the box, hoping to place it with the ceramic one she got last perigee. : 09:23 LL: Not only is this a real live pumpkin, but to your horror, someone has carved a :o) into it. : 09:24 GT: "Do clowns have Halloween too? Gosh darnit Griezel Greedygut! This is weird." 09:24 GT: I have a pumpkin! But with a clown face on it! I didn't order this.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: Maybe I should send it back?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: What do you think?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 CC: Ͽ Ĵohn, his Ɓirthday Ѧrrives! Ͼ 09:25 GT: Birthday?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: Oh! Is it a present?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: You are kind of hard to understand!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 CC: Ͽ Ʀose, Ǵrimdark at last! Ͼ 09:26 GT: What's grimdark?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 GT: Wait, I'll Troogle it.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: no matches.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:28 GT: Is it from you?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:28 GT: How do you know where I am?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 GT: Oh wait, I told you. PFt.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 CC: Ͽ Ⱦerezi, on the Ѧsteroid. Ͼ 09:30 GT: Hmm.Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 GT: Oh! So what do you like to do?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 CC: Ͽ Đave and Ʀose on the Ѧsteroid. Ͼ 09:31 GT: Is everyone on the Asteroid?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 GT: Ohhh Are you on a space station?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 CC: Ͽ Ʀoxy, in prison. Ͼ 09:34 GT: Oh... Are you in prison?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:34 GT: What did you do?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:35 CC: Ͽ Տcarlet, at the ƦΣҀЖஇאΪאǴ Ͼ 09:35 GT: Oh, I know that name...Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:35 GT: What's a Reckoning?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:35 CC: Ͽ Ⱦhe Տcratch Ͼ 09:36 GT: Scratch. Scratch?Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:37 CC: Ͽ Ĵohn, in his father's room! Ͼ 09:37 GT: I'm gonna look at my pumpkin more!Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:37 GT: Thank you~Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧